


Bonfire cuddles

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Some like cussing. And warnings for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: The gang have a bonfire, and then afterwards Adam and Ronan just talked and cuddled in front of a roaring Blaze.Pynch Week 2018: day 3Summer // Bonfire.





	Bonfire cuddles

Summer, summers in Henrietta Virginia were 100 and 10% the worst places to be during summer.

You literally sweated buckets, your clothes stuck to you like glue... well I think you understand it was damn hot.

And for some reason that Adam Parrish for the life of him couldn't understand they were having a bonfire, sure Adam love bonfires don't get him wrong they were awesome, just hoott. 

He saw bonfires this more of a fall activity.

"Did anybody bring marshmallows? I brought chocolate!" Blue Sargent said as she waved said chocolate around... until.

" Hey! Lynch, those are-"

"Shut up maggot," Ronan growled, " I'm putting them on the damn table with the marshmallows, Ronan cups, and graham crackers." He huffed before turning and walking away.

Adam laughed as after Ronan turns and started his way over to the table he opened the package of chocolate bars and took two out and stashed them in his pocket. Gansey raised an eyebrow.

\---------------------------------------------------

Later after marshmallows had been consumed, and after Ronans dreamed liquor had been emptied, Blue and Gansey had went to take a drive, Henry had gone... well Adam wasn't sure where Henry had gone. it just left the couple alone hunkered down ( now it was cold enough for a fire) in front of the orange and yellow Blaze. 

"Are you ready for our trip?" Ronan ask loud enough so Adam could hear from his good ear.

Adam smiled, "are you?" Adam laid his head onto his boyfriend shoulder. " I've never been to the beach before, when I went to "Gansey's place that was the first time I had ever left Henrietta."

Ronan head a smile in Adams hair, his boyfriend in it often drink but when he did it made him relaxed and sleepy and he didn't even try to hide his cute Henrietta draw that Ronan love so much.

"Yeah I am." Ronan answered Adams question from earlier. as they talked the sound of low music could just barely be heard coming from the BMW speakers. 

"Can't believe this is our last summer and then I'll be off to college and you'll be here." he cuddled and closer.

"Yeah, but I'll be here and you will always have a place, a home,that you can return to." okay maybe for once the liquor, after all it was drain liquor so what the fuck is making him so damn sappy?

He moved his hand and pulled out one of the bars of chocolate and placed it in front of Adams lips, the boy opened his mouth and then sucked Ronan fingers in after chocolate. Adam Smurf once he had released the appendages from his mouth and Ronan grown.


End file.
